Where's Perry? Part 2 My MADEUP Version
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Continuation of "Where's Perry Part 1". My version of part 2 of the "Where's Perry" special. Now a two-shot. Part 3 now up!
1. Where's Perry part 2

**Me: hey everyone, I watched "Where's Perry" Part 1 on YouTube, and I LOVED IT! I just HAD to do this! This is my own version of "Where's Perry" part 2**

**Phineas: for once, SHE DIDN'T PUT HER OC IN IT!**

**Isabella: who is she and what has she done to your sister?**

**Phineas: That's what I want to know**

**Me: guys, it's really me! **

**Phineas: hmmm I've got my eye on you**

**Me: anyway, I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_

**Isabella: read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

_**Last time on Phineas and Ferb…**_

_The Flynn-Fletchers were going on a family vacation to Africa. They had to leave Perry behind because he was 'sick'. Little did they know that Perry really was acting because Monogram told him he had an urgent text from Doofenshmirtz. Perry then found out that it wasn't an urgent text message at all. Doofenshmirtz just accidentally hit the caps lock button. Perry then had the day off after foiling an easy mission with Doofenshmirtz. Little did he know Doof planned to hit Monogram with a second inator he built called the Ultimate Evil Inator, but when he fired it, instead of hitting Monogram, it hit Carl the intern. When Doof went to check on Monogram to see if he felt evil, the two were trapped by Carl, and put in cells. Monogram then alerted a sad and depressed Agent P to get there immediately, but Carl had planned for that and captured him. Doofenshmirtz accidentally released Perry making Carl send his Evil Flynn-Fletcher robots after Perry. Meanwhile with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, they've built a Highly Unconventional Vehicle with animal parts to explore a gorge in Africa. Buford and Baljeet were supposed to man the legs, but Buford breaks the controls making the gang plummet to their doom. Doofenshmirtz activates all his inators, and Perry is caught in the middle of them all, and he disappears. _**(There's a Candace and Linda/Lawrence plot, but I could care less about their plots…besides Jeremy possibly saying he wants to break up with Candace but I don't think he does)**

**And now I present to you my version of "Where's Perry" part 2!**

Phineas felt something. Maybe it was the fact that they were falling to their doom (because of Buford)…NO! That wasn't it. Phineas had felt this before…every day almost. Something was wrong, VERY wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked at Ferb who looked like he was silently screaming for the doom that was coming ahead. Phineas tried shaking off the feeling, and he tried to fix the Highly Unconventional Vehicle. Luckily, he fixed it just in time. After he got it controlled and flying smoothly, he felt it again. Phineas was very confused about this. He had to find out what it was. Just then, he saw a picture of Perry fall out of Ferb's pocket from the impact of the wind.

"Oh no! Ferb…" Phineas cried out trying to reach for the picture.

Phineas sadly watched as the picture fell, and it broke once it hit the ground. Buford had broken the legs on the machine, so they would have to fix that first. Phineas landed the machine. He couldn't get that feeling that something was wrong out of his head. Suddenly Phineas saw something that alarmed him, and made him realize what was wrong…

"Perry!" Phineas cried out.

Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford looked at where Phineas looked down. Phineas was right. The little monotreme was laying on the ground unconscious. His hat had fallen off of him, and he was all bruised up. Phineas slid down one of the parts of the machine, and he ran to his pet. He picked him up, and he cradled him.

"Phineas, are you sure it's Perry? I thought you had to leave him behind," Isabella said.

"Phineas KNOWS it's Perry. He can identify him out of thousands of platypuses. It's Perry," Ferb said, and he grabbed Perry's fedora.

"What's that hat doing with Perry?" Phineas asked cradling the unconscious hurt monotreme.

Ferb simply shook his head, and the children decided to go back. Phineas carried Perry, Ferb carried the fedora, Buford carried Baljeet wedgie style, and Isabella walked next to Phineas. Phineas was almost in tears seeing his orinthoryncus anatinus so hurt and unconscious. As soon as they got back to where they were staying, Phineas laid Perry on a bed.

* * *

Perry saw nothing but blackness. He couldn't believe Carl was evil. Doofenshmirtz that IDIOT! He shouldn't have activated ALL the inators. Soon he saw a white light. He then heard a voice…the sweetest little voice he's ever heard.

"_Perry….." _

Perry reached out for the voice, but he couldn't.

"_Perry….."_

Soon Perry could hear more voices.

"_Phineas, are you sure he's alright?" _a little girl's voice said. She was too familiar as was the first voice.

"_I know he's alright. I saw him breathing," _the first voice said.

"_I wonder why this hat was with him,"_ he heard an Indian accent say.

"_Actually that's a 1940's fedora, but it is a hat," _he heard a British accent say.

"_That doesn't explain why it was with him though," _he heard a raspy boy's voice.

Perry knew instantly that these voices were the voices of (in order) Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Ferb and Buford. Perry then felt something get put on his head. He assumed it was his fedora.

* * *

Phineas looked at Perry with his fedora on, and he couldn't help but feel it was familiar.

"Hey guys, is it me, or does Perry in a fedora look really…familiar?" Phineas asked.

"Well, it looks cool, but I don't know about familiar," Isabella said.

Phineas thought for a bit. He'd seen Perry with a fedora…somewhere…

"Oh, I remember now, someone made a secret agent Perry toy when we designed the Perry the Inaction Figure, and we threw it away. That's right," Phineas said.

Phineas still wasn't satisfied with that. He's seen it before…but where? He thought and thought, and he looked at Perry with the fedora on, and suddenly, Perry opened his eyes. He realized that his eyes weren't unfocused. He rubbed his head in pain. Doofenshmirtz that idiot! He looked at Phineas who was looking at him curiously. Was he remembering THAT DAY?

Phineas looked at Perry, and the others looked a bit weirded out that Perry wasn't acting all mindless. Phineas then FINALLY figured it out! Perry was a secret agent! He remembered the day they went to the other dimension. He remembered it all. He looked at Perry who gave him a sheepish look.

"Guys, Perry's a secret agent!" Phineas announced.

Buford and Baljeet burst into laughter.

"Yeah Dinner Bell, your little ducky thing-"

"Platypus," Phineas corrected interrupting Buford.

"You think your platypus is a secret agent!" Buford said and burst into laughter.

"Phineas, that defies all laws of physics and everything normal!" Baljeet said bursting into laughter.

Ferb and Isabella gave dirty looks at Buford and Baljeet for laughing at Phineas. They had their doubts of Perry being a secret agent, but they didn't laugh at Phineas. Buford and Baljeet continued to laugh as Phineas gave a 'we need to TALK look at Perry'.

"Guys, I'm going to take Perry out for a little fresh air," Phineas said picking up Perry.

Perry had his eyes unfocused to make sure nobody else found out or remembered. Phineas carried Perry outside as Buford and Baljeet continued to laugh at Phineas and Ferb and Isabella continued to give them dirty looks.

"_Here we go again," _Perry thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the OWCA headquarters, Carl was yelling at Doofenshmirtz for his incompetence in releasing Agent P and activating all the inators making him disappear. He then put Doofenshmirtz back in the cell next to Monogram's, and he thought. He had to get agent P back here so unlock the mainframe computer so he could take over. He then looked at the robot clone of Phineas, and he had a devious idea. What better way to lure Agent P back than threaten the ones he loves…specifically Phineas.

"Hmmm, Phineas robot clone," Carl said to the robot version of his future prisoner.

"Yes, master?" the robot clone Phineas said.

"I want you to go to Africa, wait for him to be all alone, and I want you to…"

"Carl! You're not saying what I think you're saying! He's the youngest by a couple months!" Monogram shouted.

"Capture Phineas Flynn, and bring him to me," Carl finished.

The Phineas robot nodded, and he left with the rest of the robots following him.

Monogram looked out to the sky, and he thought about Phineas. What was going to happen to him?

* * *

Back in Africa, Phineas set Perry down on the ground with his fedora on the ground. Perry was acting mindless in front of everyone else, but he knew Phineas knew…again.

"Alright, spill Perry. I know you're a secret agent," Phineas crossing his arms.

"_Not again," _Perry thought, but he didn't dare argue with the boy. He stood up on his hind legs, refocused his eyes, and he put his fedora on.

Perry then looked sheepishly at Phineas, for he knew he was mad. Phineas looked at Perry sympathetically, and he knelt down and put his hands on his knees.

"I'm not mad Perry. I learned from last time. I remember it all –he taps his head near where his brain is-…I just want the truth," Phineas said, and he stood back up, "Were you playing sick?"

Perry nodded sheepishly. Phineas then said, "I'm not mad Perry. I just…I want to know if you played sick because you had a mission…and you did. Now…here's my next question…how did you end up here all bruised up and unconscious?"

Perry chattered, and Phineas gave him a 'Really?' look.

"You know I don't speak platypus," he said a bit annoyed.

Perry then held up a finger saying 'one minute', and he looked in his fedora for a notebook and pencil. As he looked through it, he pulled out a wrench, a teddy bear, a blanket, a screwdriver, a pair of scissors, and a necklace.

"How many things do you HAVE in that hat?" Phineas asked as his eyes followed the items he threw out.

Perry then pulled out a cell phone, a toy monster truck, a pair of ear buds, and finally found what he was looking for, a pencil and a note pad. He put everything back in his hat, and he wrote a note. Phineas crossed his arms, and tapped his foot while he waited. Perry then handed him the notebook, and he read the note:

_Phineas, don't be mad, but yes, I DID act sick because Monogram told me there was something urgent. Turns out I kind of DIDN'T have to miss the trip because Monogram can be a dunderhead-_

"Tell me about it," Phineas said pausing after reading, and he went back to reading it.

_And he misinterpreted a text message as urgent when it really wasn't. It broke my heart seeing you so sad. I know you were thinking of me, and I really appreciate that. I didn't want to not go on the trip. I really did want to go…not just because it's Africa, but because I would have been with you guys. I was really mad at Monogram. Anyway, I basically had the day off because Doof's scheme was already foiled. Then I got a message from Monogram saying he needed my help. Apparently Carl was turned evil. I rushed there, got trapped, but released by Doofenshmirtz. Then long story short, Doof activated all his inators, and I guess it sent me here. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the bed._

"Wow, that's weird," Phineas said, "but it's lucky that you ended up with us huh."

Perry nodded, and he wrote another note. He tore it out, and Phineas read it.

_Yeah it was very lucky. Who knows where I could have ended up? I'm just glad it was with you guys. I oughta punch Doof in the face for his idiocy! _

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, you're going BACK?" Phineas asked.

_I have to Phineas, if I don't who will stop Carl?_

"I guess you're right…just be careful alright?" Phineas said.

Perry nodded, and he transformed to pet mode, and he went in the resort to get something. Phineas was all alone…until…

"Wow, you look just like me, except in a roboty way," Phineas said to the robot clone coming up to him, "and I don't think I have red eyes."

The clone looked to see if Phineas was alone, and he was. He then launched something at Phineas' waist, and it wrapped tightly around him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Phineas asked alarmed.

Suddenly ropes sprung from the back of the waist shackle, and they went to a helicopter that had the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher robots pulling him up. The Phineas robot clone flew up, and it helped his robot family pull up the boy.

"Perry! Help!" Phineas called, but it was too late, the robots had pulled him up, and they gagged him and tied him up in the helicopter, and the helicopter flew away.

Perry came out with what he forgot (his grappling hook that had fallen out of his hat when they placed it on him. Luckily everyone wasn't in the room anymore). Perry came out hearing Phineas' cry for help, but when he got out, the helicopter was already flying away…his owner in it.

.

.Commercial Break!

.

**Stay tuned for part 2, of part 2 (my version)…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NAH! JUST KIDDING, read on…wow this is a REALLY long one-shot lol **

Phineas struggled against the evil robot versions of his family. He screamed and struggled, only to get zapped by the Phineas robot. He then decided that it was best to shut up. Eventually the helicopter got to OWCA headquarters, and the Phineas robot pushed the young inventor in. Phineas had bindings on his hands and his arms and waste. He was able to walk, but that was it. Carl sneered at the youngest (by a couple months) Flynn-Fletcher.

"Welcome Phineas," Carl said evilly, "Do you know why you're here?"

Phineas didn't move or say anything, he only glared at Carl. Carl then gave Phineas a slap across the face.

"TALK TO ME BOY!" he shouted, and Phineas cringed.

"I don't know why you captured me! It's Perry you want, not me, and you aren't going to get him!" Phineas yelled.

"Oh contraire my young little triangle headed inventor," Carl said, "I have the one thing that will lure him back…you."

Phineas gasped. He knew Carl was right. If Phineas was in danger, Perry would come to his rescue any day. Carl then commanded the Phineas and Ferb bots, to untie him, but put him in the other restraint Carl had prepared for Phineas.

"Plus, Phineas, I want you to be a personal inventor of mine," Carl said to Phineas as Phineas was getting untied and glared at the intern.

"NEVER! I don't invent things for evil!" Phineas said.

The Phineas and Ferb robots brought Phineas over to the wall, and strapped him down by his arms, legs and waste.

"You think it's that easy, don't you Phineas? Don't you see what's pointed at you?" Carl said smirking.

Phineas looked at what was in front of him. It looked like a giant skull with green curved horns. It had one eye, and it had wheels on it. Monogram and Doofenshmirtz gasped.

"You wouldn't Carl!" Monogram shouted knowing what it was.

"On a little kid like that? That's not evil, that's being uncivilized. You said you're evil, not uncivilized," Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"SILENCE!" Carl shouted, and he looked at Phineas, "so what do you think it is?"

"Some kind of weird skull thingy," Phineas said.

"WRONG! It's an Ultimate Evil Inator!" Carl said, "I'm going to turn you evil!"

"You're bluffing!" Phineas said glaring at Carl.

"Am I?" Carl said smirking at Phineas.

Carl started to turn the machine on. Phineas heard the humming noise of it turning on, and he struggled as best as he could, but he just couldn't. He then heard it power down.

"Oh no Phineas, not right now. That would be just TOO easy," Carl said, "first I'm going to show Agent P that I have you, then I'm going to lure him here by threatening something, and then…I'll turn BOTH of you evil! Well…that or kill Agent P and turn you evil."

Phineas gasped, and he glared even harder at Carl.

"Glare all you want Phineas. It's not going to work, and now, I shall send a message to Agent P telling him I have his precious Phineas Flynn here," Carl said, and he laughed manically.

The evil robots set up a broadcasting camera, and they turned it on.

* * *

Meanwhile Perry was frantically thinking of where that helicopter could have taken him. Carl wouldn't be uncivilized enough to capture Phineas…would he? His question was answered by a simple beeping noise. He opened his watch to find the intern smirking evilly with his robot clones standing behind him.

"_Hello Agent P. I have no idea where you ended up, but I can assure you. No matter where you are, I'm sure you will want to return here when you see what I've got…or should I say WHO I got," _the evillized intern said, and he moved to show Phineas on the restraints struggling for his life.

"_Perry! No it's a trap! It a tr-"_ Phineas cried out, and then he was gagged by the robot Phineas.

"_SILENCE!" _Carl shouted, "_Anyway Agent P, you can choose to save him, or I shall do terrible things to him. There's a lot I can do…especially with the skills he possess_."

"_Mmph mmmph mmph!" _ Phineas yelled with the gag. (I will NEVER do anything you say!)

"_I said SILENCE you little brat!" _Carl shouted facing Phineas, "_Anyway Agent P, your choice affects what will happen to your precious little Phineas. Bye."_

The screen on Perry's watch went black, and Perry thought for a bit. Phineas was screaming it's a trap, but he's still in danger. Trap or not, he's going to save his owner. He decided to use a teleportation device Monogram gave him. It would teleport him outside the OWCA headquarters. Maybe if he was quiet enough, he could sneak in, grab Phineas, get him out of there, and go back and stop Carl.

* * *

"Alright, take the gag off the runt," Carl said, and the Phineas robot ungagged Phineas.

"It's not gonna work! I warned him that it's a trap. Perry's too smart to walk into a trap that he knows is a trap!" Phineas yelled.

"Warned him or not Phineas, there's one thing that hasn't changed and will make him come…you being here. Agent P doesn't care if it's a trap because warned him or not, you're still here, and that's not going to change."

Phineas knew Carl was right. Perry cares too much about him not to get him…even if he knows it's a trap. Monogram looked at Phineas who sighed in defeat. If only he could get out of there, and somehow turn Carl back to good. Then another thought crossed Monogram's mind.

"Phineas, how do you know Agent P is…well…Agent P?" he asked Phineas.

Carl turned toward the two, for he was wondering the same thing.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know," he said sneering at Phineas.

"Well…it's a long story," Phineas said.

"I think you have time," Carl said annoyed at the cliché saying.

Phineas then told the story of how he found Perry hurt and unconscious and remembering the best day ever. Monogram looked at Phineas, and so did Carl. Phineas looked at Monogram, and Monogram knew what Phineas was thinking, as did Phineas know what was going to happen IF they ever get out of this situation.

"I'm going to have to forget again…aren't I?" Phineas said disappointed.

Monogram looked around, and he sighed.

"No, IF we get out of this situation-"

"Which you WON'T," Carl interrupted, and he received two glares from Phineas and Monogram.

"If we get out of this situation, I will not make you forget," Monogram said.

"You'll send Perry away then?" Phineas asked sadly.

"No, I mean…you will be able to remember AND you will be able to keep Agent P. Meaning that…you will be able to know your pet is a secret agent, and he'll still be YOUR pet," Monogram said.

"Really?" Phineas said suddenly smiling for the first time since he was brought here.

Monogram nodded, and Carl scoffed.

"Whatever, wait a minute…WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK?" Carl asked shouting at the prisoners.

"He's got a point you know," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Shut up Doofenshmirtz!" Monogram and Carl shouted.

"Shut up Dr. D," Phineas said simultaneously as Monogram and Carl said the above line.

* * *

Perry was just outside the OWCA headquarters. Who knows what Carl is doing to Phineas? Was he torturing him? Was he forcing him to build something? Was he making him eat zucchini? Was he hurting him? Perry shook the thought of anything happening to Phineas off, and he went in through the vents. He had to find a way to quietly sneak in, and grab Phineas.

Phineas just sat there restrained to the wall, and he made tick tock noises. Monogram caught on, and he replaced the tick tock noises, and Doof started to make a guitar (in that weird voicy way) noise while Phineas started singing:

_We're trapped here, and we're waitin_

_Stuck in a cell or strapped to the wall anticipatin_

_It's lookin awful bad, and sadly we can't get away-ay-ay_

_We're trying to make the best of it while we're stuck in this spot_

_Who knows if Carl will let us have fun, or maybe not_

_Don't know if he's crazy or if he's got some evil plot_

_But we're trapped here, and we're waitin_

_We're starin and we're glaring at that evil intern _

_And he's lookin at us very evilly in return _

_So don't even think about thinkin_

_About trying to get away_

_So we're trapped here, and we're waitin_

_We're trapped here, and waitin_

_Yeah we're trapped here, and waitin_

_We're trapped here_

"SHUT UP!" Carl shouted as Monogram finished the tick tock noises and Doof stopped making the guitar noises.

"What, we can't have fun or make music while we're here?" Phineas asked.

"NO!"

"Well you captured us, so you're gonna have to deal with it," Phineas said as he smirked.

Carl then slapped him across the face again. He then got in Phineas' face.

"Ya can't sing if you're dead," Carl said, and Phineas leaned in, and he bit Carl's nose. Carl grabbed his nose in pain, and he slapped Phineas again. He then pinched Phineas' nose making Phineas have a hard time breathing a bit and making him cry out in a nasally voice, and Carl said, "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? HUH? NOT SO FUN WHEN IT'S YOU THAT'S GETTING PINCHED…especially because you basically rely on your nose more than your mouth for breathing because of your misshaped head."

Carl then let go of Phineas' nose, and he walked away. Phineas glared at Carl even harder because he did the one thing that REALLY ticks him off.

"NOBODY. Touches. The Nose," Phineas said angrily.

"Well I just did, and I'll do it again!" Carl said pinching Phineas' nose again making Phineas cry out nasally again.

"Carl! Leave him alone!" Monogram shouted.

Carl let go of Phineas' nose glaring and Monogram, and he walked away again. Phineas looked at Monogram with gratitude and he mouthed 'thank you'. Monogram nodded, and they watched Carl as he paced.

"Where is that stupid monotreme…why isn't he here yet?" Carl asked himself as he paced.

Just then Perry burst in the vent on the wall Phineas was strapped to. Luckily Carl didn't hear the clank of metal.

"Perry? You shouldn't have come because it's a-" Phineas whispered, but Perry was grabbed by something, and pulled toward Carl, "-trap."

"Well Agent P, you came after all…even after Phineas warned you. Aww that's so sweet, "Carl teased, "TOO BAD I'M EVIL AND I DON'T CARE!"

Carl then laughed evilly, and Perry's restraint went to where Phineas was.

"Well we know one thing," Phineas said and Perry turned his head to face him, "you care enough about me to walk into a trap even though you know it's a trap."

Perry smiled, and so did Phineas. They then faced Carl who was smiling maliciously.

"Glad you're here Agent P, so that you can unlock the mainframe computer for me," Carl said.

Perry only glared and shook his head and chattered.

"Oh for heaven's sake you stupid monotreme, NOBODY HERE SPEAKS PLATYPUS!" Carl shouted.

"I don't either, but I have a feeling it was like NO WAY!" Phineas said, and he faced Perry, "Was that about right?"

Perry nodded, and he faced Carl who only kept smiling.

"I think you're forgetting what I have right here next to you," Carl said, "Also, look at what's pointed at him."

Perry did so, and he didn't have to see Carl get hit with it to know that that's what turned him evil…and it was pointed directly at Phineas. Perry faced Carl again in a feared expression.

"Now I think you understand the situation?" Carl said evilly, and Perry nodded, "so are you going to unlock it?"

Perry looked at Monogram and Doofenshmirtz who were giving him pleading looks, and he looked at Phineas, whose pleading look was the saddest of all. Perry then nodded sadly in defeat.

"Excellent, NOW DO IT!" Carl said and the restraint let Perry go, and the Phineas and Ferb robots dragged him over to the computer.

Perry then looked at both robots and they let him go, and he did a back flip banging their robotic heads together. Both the robots grabbed their heads in pain, letting Perry get away from them. The other Flynn-Fletcher robots went after him, and he managed to stall them all. Carl then decided he would have to go after him himself…unless…

He looked over at Phineas who was struggling again, but he was no match for the restraints. Carl ran over to the Ultimate Evil Inator, and he positioned himself to hit Phineas. He didn't push the button quite yet, but he looked at Perry evilly.

"STOP!" he yelled, and Perry stopped when he saw what Carl is going to do to Phineas, "Unlock the computer or your precious little owner is going to be my evil servant!"

Perry then grabbed something, and he darted for the machine. Alarmed by Perry's action, Carl pushed the button, and Perry jumped in front of the blast. It was coming right at him….

"Perry!" Phineas yelled.

_**To be continued in a part THREE!...**_

**Me: I only told ONE other person about the ending, so I bet NOBODY but her saw this coming! Lol, anyway, I feel really evil for this lol. I like it**

**Phineas: I KNEW IT! YOU'RE THE ANTI-MARISSA AREN'T YOU? WHERE'S MY SISTER?**

**Isabella: she could have been hit by the Ultimate Evil Inator**

**Phineas: then we have a problem**

**Me: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem! **


	2. Where's Perry part 3

**Me: alright, here's part 3. [I decided to make this a two shot rather than leave it at where it would be two different one-shots. (the below is the original intro because I posted part 3 as its own one-shot on 7-21-12)]**

**Phineas: FINALLY!**

**Me: uh…what's your problem?**

**Phineas: I've been waiting with anticipation since we finished part 2**

**Me: uh…that was a few days ago**

**Phineas: why do you think I've been drinking Mountain Dew White Out for the past few days?**

**Me:…oh…anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

_**Last time on Phineas and Ferb**_

_After Perry disappeared, Phineas found the monotreme, and rediscovered he's a secret agent. Phineas after having a conversation with Perry (notes) was captured by Carl's evil Flynn-Fletcher robots. Carl threatens to turn Phineas evil, but first he waits for Perry to come to Phineas' aid. Perry comes and is ordered to unlock the mainframe. Perry then escapes the robots' grip, and he heads to free Phineas. As Carl is about to hit Phineas with the Ultimate Evil Inator, Perry jumps in between the boy and the blast…_

**Now I present part 3**

Perry took out a teal blanket, and he shielded himself from the blast with the blanket, which absorbed into the blanket. The blanket not being a living thing just turned from teal to red, and Perry threw it away. Carl angered by Perry's action and astounded at his cleverness, stared in fury and astonishment. Seeing Carl was distracted, Perry jumped onto the wall and grabbed a mini laser. He lasered Phineas' restraints off, and the two made a run for it. Carl finally snapped out of it, and he growled in anger.

"Grrrrr GET THAT MONOTREME AND THAT BOY!" he shouted.

Perry and Phineas were stopped by the Flynn-Fletcher robots. They were then separated as the Phineas and Ferb ones chased after Phineas, and the Linda, Lawrence and Candace ones went for Perry. Phineas ran from the Phineas and Ferb robots.

"Wow, who knew I would ever run from Ferb or me?" Phineas asked as he ran.

Perry chattered and Phineas frowned.

"You know I don't speak platypus!" he shouted as a laser almost hit him.

Phineas then ran close to the wall, and at the right moment, he turned, and the Ferb robot ran into the wall, leaving Phineas and his evil robot self. Phineas ran and Perry ran and fought at the same time. Phineas then realized strangely he was coming to a high ledge. He then saw something dangling close to him. The robot Phineas tried to snatch his shirt, but Phineas jumped onto the dangling thing, and he dodged the robot's hand. The dangling triangular shaped thing then moved forward and Phineas was swinging on it. Robot Phineas then tried shooting lasers at him, and Phineas dodged them almost falling off.

"I didn't even know he could do that," Carl said scratching his head.

"What? Phineas dodging or the Phineas robot shooting lasers?" Monogram asked.

"Obviously the robot!" Carl shouted.

Phineas kept dodging as the triangular shaped thing dangled on a beam, and he moved forward. Suddenly he stopped, and again, he moved forward again, but it was straight…almost like somebody was controlling it. Perry knocked out the last of the robots, and he turned his head to see Phineas dangling over a high drop off. He then looked over at Carl who was controlling what was happening with Phineas. Then Perry saw red and steam over the drop off. Perry ran over to the edge, and he got wide eyed. He looked at Phineas who started to sweat from the heat. Phineas was dangling above a pit of boiling hot lava. Perry then chattered at Phineas.

"Perry, you KNOW I don't speak platypus!" Phineas yelled unaware of the boiling lava thirty feet below him.

Perry then took off a piece of paper, wrote something down, and he folded it into a paper airplane. He then threw it toward Phineas. The tip of the plane hit the tip of Phineas' nose, and it fell into the lava. Phineas not realizing where it fell just looked at Perry.

"How did you expect me to catch that? Both my hands are a bit occupied at the moment," Phineas said still oblivious to the lava below.

Perry face palmed himself, and he pointed down. Phineas cocked his eyebrow, and Perry again pointed down. Phineas then looked down, and he screamed. The scream echoed.

"Wow, de ja vuish, huh Perry?" Phineas said, and Perry cocked his eyebrow and Phineas sighed, "the other dimension! The Goozim!"

Perry then nodded in understanding. Carl then moved Phineas forward more, and one of Phineas' hands slipped from the sweat. He then regrabbed it. Pretty soon Phineas was going to fall.

"Any last words Phineas Flynn?" Carl asked evilly.

Phineas looked sadly at Monogram and Doofenshmirtz, glared at Carl, and he looked sadly at Perry. His hands were slipping, and he was running out of time. Perry thought quickly, and he remembered something. He looked in his hat, and he pulled out a pillow, a watch, a bag of chips, a baseball cap, a fan-

"Hey Perry, you could use that to try and cool me off, so I'll stop sweating and slipping," Phineas said smiling.

Perry gave him a look, and he chattered.

"You know I don't speak platypus," Phineas said annoyingly.

Perry then wrote a note saying _That wouldn't cool you off in time dude._

"What, I was trying to lighten the mood," Phineas said.

"SILENCE!" Carl shouted, "Do you have any last words?"

"Please don't do this Carl! I saw you the day we built the anti-gravity fun launcher. I also saw you the day we went to the other dimension! I know you aren't truly evil! You have your good self in there somewhere! I know-" Phineas said, but he got interrupted.

"Ah! Too many last words! Man you are so cliché!" Carl shouted.

"Well I'm a cliché person. I can't help it," Phineas said.

"Whatever," Carl said, "Say good-bye to your life and Agent P Phineas!"

"Wait a minute, Carl how did you make that?" Monogram asked.

"I had time on my hands," Carl said.

Perry then pulled out what he was looking for…a grappling hook and rope. Phineas' hands slipped from the triangular ring, and he started falling. He screamed as he fell. Perry quickly through the grappling hook, and it hooked onto something. He then swung down as Phineas was falling and screaming. It was all slow motion. Phineas was falling and still screaming, and Perry was coming close to contact with him. Perry reached out one hand, and he caught Phineas by waist. He stopped screaming, and he climbed the rope and hung on.

"Thanks," Phineas said with a relieved look.

"How many times must I endanger the same stupid kid?" Carl said frustrated.

Perry smiled, and the two landed. Carl got frustrated, and he took a rope, and he started swinging toward the two. Phineas saw the Candace robot come towards them.

"Perry! Behind you!" Phineas said, and Perry jumped on the robot, and he crushed it a bit.

Perry then saw Carl coming right at Phineas. He chattered, and he pointed Carl's way. Phineas groaned in frustration.

"You know I don't speak platyPUS!" he said but then screamed out when Carl grabbed his shirt.

Carl cackled as he swung holding Phineas, and Phineas tried struggling out of his grasp. Carl then threw him at the ledge. Phineas held on to the ledge, but again he was slipping. Perry tried to get to him, but the Phineas robot had him by the arms. Phineas struggled to get on the ledge, and Carl stood in front of him. Phineas tried to climb up, but it was too slippery to climb. Carl then picked him up by his shirt again, and he threw him to the ground. Phineas tried to get up, but Carl put his foot on his chest. He tried getting Carl's foot off his chest, but he couldn't. Phineas looked up at Carl scared and hurt. Carl looked down at him smirking evilly at the boy.

"Now, are you going to cooperate?" Carl said smirking, but then it turned into a glare and he stepped on Phineas' chest a bit making him cry out in pain, "Or am I gonna have to force you or kill you?"

Phineas cried out as he was crushed by the intern's foot. He glared at Carl weakly.

"I'll…nev-er…j-j-join…you," he said weakly and bravely, only to receive being stepped on more and crying out in pain more.

Perry watched in horror as Phineas was crushed by the intern. Phineas cried out for help, but nobody could help. He saw Phineas looking at him, and he almost shed a tear. Phineas was barely holding on to keeping his eyes open. He shook and weakly reached a hand for Perry. A tear shed on Perry's eye, and he flipped the Phineas robot, and he tackled Carl to get off of Phineas. Phineas tried to get up, but he couldn't. Perry was on Carl's face as Carl tried to throw him off.

"Get off of me you stupid monotreme!" he shouted, and he threw Perry at the wall.

Phineas then had had enough. He shook as he got up. Phineas had an angered expression on his face, but he was also very weak.

"N-n-n-n-n-nobod-d-d-d-dy hurts…Perry," Phineas said bravely but weakly.

Carl then approached Phineas glaring at the young inventor. He then slapped him across the face, making Phineas land on his stomach. Carl stepped on his back making him barely hold on. Perry got back up, and tackled Carl. Phineas laid on the floor weak from everything. He was bruised and he barely had his eyes open. Phineas then saw the Ultimate Evil Inator. He got an idea. Perry kept fighting Carl, and Phineas crawled over to the machine. Being really weak, he took a while to climb the machine due to his injuries. Finally he got to the machine, and he started to try to reverse the machine. Carl saw this, and he ran over to the machine, and he smacked Phineas off. Perry ran not to Carl to punch him, but to Phineas' aide. Phineas shook as he grabbed Perry's hand. Perry looked sadly at the boy, and he glared at Carl who was coming right at them. Perry spread his arms out around Phineas, and he gave a 'Come near him, and I kill you' look. Carl glared at Perry, and Perry glared even harder. Then the robots came up, and the two were surrounded. He knew he had to get Phineas out of there. Perry then saw his platypus shaped scooter. He kicked all the robots. Then he grabbed Phineas who opened his eyes a bit. He then gently placed Phineas on the front of his scooter, and he got on the seat of the scooter, and sped off.

The robots got back up, and they looked at Carl. Carl then glared in the direction Perry and Phineas went. Carl knew Phineas was weak, and Perry would do anything to keep him safe. Sadly Agent P was very clever though. He could figure out a way to protect the ones he loves without involving the bad guy getting what he wants. Carl looked at the robots, and he frowned.

"Let them go for now," Carl said sneering evilly in the direction they escaped at.

.

.Commercial break

.don't go away, Phineas and Ferb "Where's Perry" part 3 will be right back

.

.commercial one:

**They thought it was over**

"_So our choice is to either forget the best day ever, forget the biggest adventure we ever had and forget meeting Agent P, or remember today, but never see Perry again?" Phineas asked sadly._

**They thought it was permanently erased from their memories**

"_So none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella asked._

**But now…**

"HIT THE DIRT!" Other dimension Phineas shouted.

It shows other dimension Phineas, Ferb and Marissa ducking as a beam shoots from what looks like a molecular separator.

**HE**

Shows the three gasping

**IS**

Shows Phineas running through a maze

**BACK**

Shows Phineas against the wall with a staff at his throat.

"Any last words kid?" Other Alt. Doof asked.

**Well…split in two people, but one is eviler**

"duh" other Alt. Doof said.

**Now, Phineas**

Shows Phineas

**Ferb,**

Shows Ferb

**Marissa,**

Shows Marissa

**Candace, **

Shows Candace

**Perry,**

Shows Perry

**Isabella,**

Shows Isabella

**Doofenshmirtz,**

Shows Doofenshmirtz

**And the Resistance **

Shows the Resistance

**ARE BACK for another adventure **

Shows cut scenes of the first dimension gang running in different dimensions.

"Complete the maze if you can! Ahahahahaha!" Other Alt. Doof said.

"So what exactly happened? I thought he was good now," Phineas said.

"Well…he was hit by something that split him into to people," Other Dimension Phineas said sheepishly.

"The molecular separator," the both said in unison.

**You thought Alt. Doof was bad before, and OTHER Alt. Doof is worse**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the thorns in my side," Other Alt. Doof said approaching Phineas and the gang.

**Now the gang must pull together to stop him**

"Phineas!" Marissa cried out.

_**Phineas and Ferb: Return to the Second Dimension-Uprising of Other Alt. Doof**_

**Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you**

.

.commercial 2:

**You think Ferb and Vanessa are too far apart to date each other right? Well now…**

A beam hits sixteen year old Vanessa, and when the smoke is cleared, she's a ten year old girl. She looks at herself, and she screams.

"DAD!" she yelled in a ten year old girl voice.

"I don't like seeing you grow up, so I made a device to turn you into a ten year old. Hey isn't that Ferb kid ten as well?" Heinz said.

"I'll be right back," Vanessa said, and she walked out.

Ferb was sitting under the tree.

"Hi Ferb," ten year old Vanessa said.

Ferb looked at her, and he just about drooled.

**Ferbnessa: The Age is Resolved **

**.**

.And now, back to Phineas and Ferb "Where's Perry" part 3

.

It took a while to get back to Africa. Perry carried Phineas to the door, and he walked in. Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, and Isabella were out doing their own thing. Perry placed Phineas on the bed. He then wrote a note, and he left it next to Phineas. He then wrote another note, and he placed it in Phineas' pocket. He then left to go back and face Carl…alone. Later on Ferb came in, and he found the note next to Phineas. He looked at his brother who was bruised up and unconscious. It reminded him of when they found Perry. Ferb read the note, and Isabella came in.

"Hey Ferb, what 'cha doin?" she said, then she saw Phineas and gasped, "Is that Phineas? What happened to him?"

Ferb handed Isabella the note, and she read it out loud.

_Dear Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet,_

_Phineas is fine. He just needs rest and Isabella, I know you have your first aid patch, so you can help with his injuries. I would tell you what happened, but I don't know if Phineas would want me to tell you. If nothing else, he might tell you himself. He got hurt pretty bad, and I've worked on healing his injuries as much as possible. He just needs rest right now. When he wakes up, I have to ask you all something…_

…_don't let him come back to where I am. _

_It's dangerous for him, and if he comes back, he might die. I'm just lucky he wasn't killed today. Anyway, please make sure he stays safe and if any robots come there, do NOT let them get Phineas. Take him somewhere and hide if you must. Thanks, I know I can count on you guys._

…

Isabella finished reading the note, and she looked at Phineas. He was really hurt. He had bruises and red marks where he'd been slapped and stepped on. Carl's shoe print was on his shirt where his stomach was. There were also a few tears in his clothes. Isabella and Ferb examined him, and they wondered how he got so banged up. There was a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed. Buford and Baljeet then came in, and they saw Phineas.

"Wow Isabella. I know you're frustrated he doesn't notice your hints, but knocking him out in frustration, wow, that's low," Buford said.

"Buford, I highly doubt Isabella did this. I do wonder how it happened though," Baljeet said.

Isabella handed him the note, and he and Buford read it.

"Who wrote it?" Baljeet asked.

"We don't know. We came in here, and Phineas was lying on the bed like this with the note next to him. We don't know who wrote this or what happened to him," Isabella said.

Suddenly Phineas opened his eyes a bit.

"Ugh, ugh," he groaned as he woke up, and he gasped and sat up suddenly, "Perry!"

"Slow down Phineas," Isabella said putting her hands on his chest to stop him, and she gently pushed him back down against the pillow.

"Where's Perry?" Phineas asked attempting to get up again, but Ferb and Isabella both stopped him.

* * *

"For realsies this time," Doofenshmirtz randomly said from his cell.

"What?" Monogram asked.

"Well the kid…Phineas…was his name…said 'where's Perry', so I said for realsies this time," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Wait, you know Phineas just said that?" Monogram asked.

"He just said it in the last scene," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Then you just broke the fourth wall," Monogram said.

"Eh, the fourth wall is far from being fixed, so I don't see why we can't break it more," Doof said.

Monogram shrugged and Carl scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Africa…

"Guys, I'm not playing. Where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, I don't know where Perry is, but somebody left this note," Isabella said handing Phineas the note.

Phineas read the note in his head, and he knew it was Perry. Phineas didn't know if Monogram would want him telling everyone, but maybe he'd understand if they manage to save them.

"Guys, Perry is a secret agent, and I was hurt because I was captured by the intern of his organization who has turned evil. Perry tried to save me, but Carl almost killed me by standing on my chest, slapping me, and gosh knows what else. Perry got me away just before Carl could kill me. Believe me, there were many chances something bad could have happened to me or Perry. I could have died or turned evil. I have to go back and help him!" Phineas explained.

"Phineas, even if all this is true, whoever wrote this told us to not let you go back," Isabella said, "It's dangerous."

"Yeah, well did Perry not come and save me because it was too dangerous? He knew it was a trap. He knew it was dangerous, yet he still went back for me even though I told him it was a trap. You know why? It's because we're family, and…forgive me for going all 'Lilo and Stitch' here, but Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Now, I'M going back to save Perry, and NOBODY is going to stop me," Phineas said, and with that, he left the room.

Isabella, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet just stood there with their jaws down. Buford then burst into laughter. Isabella, Ferb and Baljeet looked at him awkwardly.

"What's so funny?" Isabella asked.

"Dinner Bell actually thinks his pet is a secret agent!" Buford said, and he fell on the floor laughing.

"There's no reason to laugh at him," Isabella said glaring.

"Oh come on Isabella. It's crazy! You don't believe him do you?"

The others paused. It did sound crazy, but this was Phineas they were talking about. Maybe he was a bit crazy from being all banged up. They all thought for a bit. It WAS crazy, but they wouldn't laugh about it.

"Well…" Isabella said.

"Spit it out," Buford said.

"I don't know," Isabella said, "it sounds crazy, but I don't laugh at him."

"Exactly, yes it sounds extremely crazy, but laughing at Phineas isn't going to solve it," Baljeet said.

Buford crossed his arms and grunted in defeat and disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile Phineas was running, and he felt something in his pocket. He reached in, and he pulled out the note Perry left him. He then read it.

_Phineas, _

_I am pretty sure, you are on your way back to help me even after my note said to not come back. I know you a little too well to know that you won't just leave me to die or whatever Carl may do to me. I have left you something to help you. I couldn't ask for a better partner to help me. If you have not already tried to convince the others that I am a secret agent, do not tell them. They probably don't believe you anyway. Anyway, reach into the pocket this note was in, and you'll find something useful. I will probably see you soon…partner. _

_Perry_

Phineas smiled as he reached in his pocket again. He pulled out the phone he designed. He smiled, and he turned it on.

"Where to?" the female robotic voice said.

"Go to Perry," Phineas said.

"Perry located," the voice said, and Phineas disappeared…

But that's not what Perry left him…

* * *

Perry was thrown at the wall by Carl. Carl approached the monotreme evilly.

"Where's Phineas Agent P?" Carl asked evilly, and he kicked Perry, "Too weak to come back? Too chicken, or did you tell him to stay back?"

Perry then looked down. He prayed Phineas didn't listen to his first note. Carl was about to stomp on him, when they both heard a voice Perry was relieved to hear.

"Hey! Leave the platypus alone!"

They both looked at Phineas who was wearing a smaller version of The Beak suit that could be managed by Phineas alone. Phineas had a determined look on his face, and his hands were at his hips. Carl looked at him, and his eyes widened.

"Crap, he's got The Beak suit," Carl said.

He then looked at Perry who had a smirk on his face. Perry then got up, and he ran to Phineas. The two embraced each other, and finally they both struck heroic poses. Carl backed away actually frightened. He looked at the Flynn-Fletcher robots who stared in awe at Phineas. They also backed away. They would be scrap metal compared to the power of The Beak…even if it's a smaller version.

"Now, you have one more chance Carl. I have a feeling I know how to change the machine back to good settings. I can reverse it and turn you normal. Are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to fight you?" Phineas said.

Carl backed away, and Phineas and Perry looked at each other smirking.

"Isn't that cute Perry? He's trying to get away," Phineas said with a smirk, and he and Perry chuckled.

Phineas then spread a rope from one of his gloves, and it wrapped around Carl. The intern struggled out of the ropes, but he couldn't get out. The next thing he knew, he saw Phineas and Perry coming up to him for a punch. They both punched him and knocked him dizzy. Finally, Phineas went to the Ultimate Evil Inator, and he reversed it. Carl struggled against the ropes Perry binded him with when Phineas went to reverse the machine. Phineas turned the machine on, and it hit Carl. Just like when it hit him the first time, he fell over. Phineas and Perry went up to the intern and untied him, but they were suddenly alarmed when Carl reached up and grabbed Phineas by the throat. He then kicked Perry at the wall again, and Perry fainted. Even in the smaller Beak suit, Phineas is still vulnerable…by his throat.

"You think it's that easy? Don't you Phineas?" Carl said as he choked Phineas, "I'm going to end this little fiasco once and for all!"

Phineas struggled, but he was losing breath. Carl harshly took the parts of the miniaturized Beak suit off, and Phineas felt himself getting more vulnerable, and he felt himself losing more and more air. He squeaked a bit to try to say something, but his breath was low. His world was going blurry and dark. Soon Phineas fell into darkness again. Carl dropped the boy next to Perry and he took one of the Beak gloves and pointed it at Phineas and Perry…gun mode. Carl was about to win…he was about to kill them…but then…

"Carl! Wait!"

Carl turned glaring at Monogram who had a pleading look.

"What if I agree to pay you?" Monogram asked.

"What?" Carl asked easing his glare.

"What if…you upgraded to PAID intern?"

"You would do that? Finally?" Carl asked pointing the glove away from Perry and Phineas.

"Yes," Monogram said nodding.

"That…that would…that would be the best think ever," Carl said.

Carl then looked over at Phineas and Perry, and he felt ashamed of himself. He felt terrible for hurting Agent P…but most of all…he felt terrible for hurting Phineas. Sweet innocent little Phineas. Carl then pushed the button that released Monogram and Doofenshmirtz. The Flynn-Fletcher robots' eyes turned from black and red too white and blue.

"I…I'm so sorry Major Monogram," Carl said, and they knew he was back to normal.

"It's my fault actually. My device hit you," Doofenshmirtz said sheepishly.

"Yeah…but," Carl said as he turned to look and Phineas and Perry, "I hurt Agent P…and Phineas. Phineas never deserved any of this…this is all my fault. Robots, pick them up, and bring them to the infirmary."

The Flynn-Fletcher robots did so, and Carl fell to the ground. He would never forgive himself for hurting Phineas and Perry. Monogram approached the intern, and he put his hand on his shoulder. Carl looked at Monogram, and the major smiled sympathetically. Doofenshmirtz walked up to the Ultimate Evil Inator, and he disassembled it.

"Now to disassemble this thing for good," Doofenshmirtz said.

The evil scientist left, leaving the intern and the major alone in the room.

"I don't deserve to be paid," Carl said sadly, "after what I did to Phineas and Agent P…"

"Carl, I'm the one that should be sorry. I take you for granted, and I don't give you the credit you deserve. You deserve to be paid Carl…even if you are an intern," Monogram said stopping Carl.

* * *

Meanwhile Perry woke up to see Phineas in the bed next to his. He got off grabbing his gut in pain. He then approached the bed. The boy wasn't bruised, but he had markings where Carl had squeezed his throat. Perry sighed.

"Agent P," a nasally voice said, and Perry turned. It was the intern himself.

Perry sort of glared at Carl as he approached the bed, and he sighed. He did that to Phineas. Sweet, innocent, little Phineas.

"Agent P…I don't know what to say except…I'm sorry. If I was ever in my right mind, I would NEVER have hurt Phineas, but I wasn't in my right mind. I…I'm so sorry Agent P," Carl said, and Perry looked at him.

Perry was a bit mad at him because he was right. He DID do this to Phineas. He choked him and almost killed him many times that day. Phineas was hurt and it was Carl's fault. Then again, he was turned evil by a machine, and Phineas was a bit of a pain for the evillized intern. Perry sighed, and he looked at Carl and he chattered.

"Agent P, nobody speaks platypus," Carl said.

Perry the wrote: _I forgive you for hurting Phineas_

Soon, Monogram walked in, and he looked at the boy. He'd been through a lot just that day. Of course Monogram and Doof were captured as well, but he got PHYSICAL with Phineas. He slapped him and pinched his nose. He stepped on him and choked him. Monogram looked at Perry, and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's alright Agent P," Monogram said.

Soon, Phineas fluttered his eyes open to see the three looking at him. They all had relieved expressions. He smiled as Perry came up and gave the inventor a hug. Phineas then noticed Carl, and he glared a bit. Carl looked at Phineas sheepishly, and Phineas knew that he was back to himself. Phineas smiled in forgiveness and he continued to hug Perry.

"Alright Phineas, let's get to business here. You may keep your memories of this and the other day we made you forget before that you remember now," Monogram said as Phineas sat up, "Your friends and family cannot know."

Phineas nodded in understanding. He then expected Monogram to say more, but he didn't. He just walked off. Phineas and Perry looked at each other, and they embraced each other in another hug. After everyone was sure Phineas and Perry were healed enough, the two headed back to Africa. Isabella came out followed by Ferb and the rest, and they embraced Phineas. Phineas then remembered the kiss, and he knows Isabella doesn't. He then grabbed her leaned her back and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked surprised.

"What, a guy can't kiss the girl he loves?" Phineas asked teasingly.

"I guess not, but…wait did you say 'love'?" Isabella asked.

"I love you Isabella…wait did I just say that?"

"Yes, yes you did," Ferb said.

"oh…uh…well…it's…true I guess. I understand if you're a bit…freaked out or weirded out," Phineas said rubbing his neck in nervousness.

"Oh shut up Phineas," Isabella said, and she grabbed him and kissed him back.

They stopped kissing, and Phineas was in a dreamy expression.

"Earlier, I would have thought this was the worst day ever…but now…BEST DAY EVER!"

Everyone laughed, and Phineas winked at Perry. The platypus in return winked back.

**Me: well there ya have it folks**

**Phineas: aw, it's over?**

**Me: yep, but I've got plenty more stories, oh, and the trailers in the commercial break are actual stories I plan on writing**

**Phineas: and that's not all either. She's got TONS of ideas planned**

**Isabella: ain't that the truth**

**Baljeet: ah! Contraction and incorrect word!**

**Isabella: oops, sorry Baljeet**

**Me: I wonder if anybody caught a few movie references in here**

**Phineas: there's a Kung Fu Panda 2 reference in here**

**Me: the other is pretty obvious **

**Me and Phineas: Lilo and Stitch**

**Me: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**


End file.
